1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an implantable tissue fastener for fastening layers of tissue together. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for fastening of the wall of the esophagus and the gastric wall together to treat gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD).
2. Description of Related Art
The lower esophageal sphincter is located in a distal portion of the esophagus adjacent to the junction between the esophagus and the stomach. When food is digested, a properly functioning lower esophageal sphincter allows food to pass from the esophagus to the stomach while limiting reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus.
Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a disorder in which the lower esophageal sphincter allows contents of the stomach including gastric acid and bile to reverse flow into the distal portion of the esophagus during digestion. Complications associated with GERD include heartburn, pulmonary disorders, chest pain, esophageal ulcers, esophagitis, Barrett's esophagus, and esophageal carcinoma.
A common treatment for GERD includes administering prescription acid blockers for limiting gastric production of acid. Although these drugs may provide short term relief, the drugs merely alleviate some of the symptoms of GERD rather than correcting the underlying dysfunction of the lower esophageal sphincter. In addition, acid blockers are expensive, and any long term complications associated with using acid blockers are unknown.
Various surgical procedures have been attempted to correct GERD. In one surgical procedure, known as Nissen fundoplication, a portion of the gastric fundus is wrapped around the esophagus. The wrapped gastric fundus applies pressure to the esophagus to limit reverse flow of the stomach contents into the esophagus. Conventional fundoplication procedures are effective at treating GERD, but they have a number of disadvantages. Open procedures require a large incision to expose the stomach and the lower esophagus. In laparoscopic procedures, four or five smaller incisions are formed in the abdominal wall to insert instruments into the body of the patient. However, such procedures are expensive and sometimes require a significant amount of time for patient recovery.
Some other procedures, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,326 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,116, use surgical staples to secure the fundus of the stomach and the lower esophagus. However, these staples have relatively small cross sectional sizes which concentrate stresses and could allow for tearing or cutting of tissue. In addition, some of the relatively rigid stapling instruments used in these procedures may damage tissue when they are moved in a patient. Also, such rigid instruments are inserted into the operative field with trocar type devices which make abdominal wall penetrations. These abdominal wall penetrations increase the risks of post-operative hernias, accidental organ perforations, or other drawbacks associated with laparoscopic surgery.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved fastener and procedure for treating GERD.